Hidden Reminiscent
by Ayoni
Summary: A reflection on the reasons for the hate between Sirius and Snape.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Told from Morgaine's point of view, this tells a little about a memory taking place in Sirius' 6th year and a little-known reason for the hate between Snape and Sirius.

**Morgaine speaks**:

_Why do you ask me to speak of this memory? It was so long ago, and so horrible too. I can still see her face beaming at me from that old photograph, unaware of her fate. It would be hard to say who hated the other more, Snape or Sirius?_

_I was only in my 5th year, when Snape and Sirius were in their 6th. Lupin, Peter, Sirius and James were lounging beneath their favorite beech tree beside the lake. _

"How'd you like that Charms exam?" snickered James, his voice taking on a higher pitch as he imitated Peter, "_Why is my wine green? Your vinegar changed to red wine!_" then he mimed Peter jabbing his wand at the silver goblet in his attempt to complete the spell.

Peter flushed a charming crimson as Sirius laughed, he muttered, "You could have helped me since you were finished with yours."

"And let you miss out? Never" James retorted, one hand rumpling through his hair absentmindedly. "I'll catch up with you guys after dinner" he added as he stood suddenly, his gaze snagging on a figure sitting on the opposite side of the lake.

"Who is it?" Peter asked suspiciously, following his friend's gaze, craning his neck.

"Evans, of course," Lupin replied crisply, without even looking.

James started across the lawn with a grin, shoving his wand back into his robes, his hand straying to his hair again.

"I'm off too," Sirius commented, "Anastasia's waiting for me…" Without waiting for an answer, he strode into the castle, his long-legged stride leading him quickly into an empty classroom on the 2nd floor. Smiling to him self, he snuck in, casting a full body bind spell on the unsuspecting girl, standing at the far side of the room. Moving to face her, he smirked at her frozen expression of vague surprise. He lowered his head to brush his lips lightly against hers, breaking the hex as he did so. Her features relaxed into a small smile as she broke away.

"I suppose you find that amusing?" she asked, her sweet voice falsely cold.

"I can think of any number of things I could be doing with you that would be even more _amusing_" he teased, drawing her gently toward him, trailing a finger through her silken ebony locks. His lips pressed lightly against the hollow of her throat, as her fingers traced the contours of his chest.

---Meanwhile---

Snape followed Sirius to the classroom, silent. Rage and jealously ragged inside him, couple with his instinctive hate for Sirius. His stepped halted at the door, his presence unknown to the other two. In that moment, he knew hate so strong that his hand raised his wand of its own accord; shaking with rage.

---In the Room---

Anastasia broke the kiss, "I love you," she said suddenly, almost as though it were a random thought. Sirius felt his heart throb with longingly for her, but before words could leave his mouth, he had a horrible moment of certainty. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

A heated streak of green light streaked past his ear. Surprise graced her features briefly before she collapsed into Sirius's arms. He whipped around to see Snape, wand held high, murder in his eyes.

"_What did you do_," Sirius hissed, his own wand flying out. A stream of curses left his lips, too many to count. He then turned his back, lifting the girl's still form in his arms and shoving past a now-unconscious Snape slack against the wall.

Even as he ran through towards the hospital wing, he knew it was too late. He recognized the green light, he had seen it once before. The terrible light of the Unforgivable Killing Curse. Fear numbed his minded and shock stilled his thoughts. If only he had turned a moment sooner, ran a little faster, she would be ok.

_Anastasia was buried the following night._

_I watched him grieve; I think a part of his heart died that day. Maybe that's why he would live to survive Azkaban, because his heart didn't care anymore, not really. _

---One Week Later---

Sirius stood facing the grave when James came up behind him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "They released Snape from the hospital wing today," he said quietly, "They don't know it was him…Just – don't do anything rash. It will be ok in the end," he added as he turned back towards the school.

"Yeah, I know, 'If it's not ok, it's no the end,'" Sirius quoted bitterly, following James.

_He never looked back, never returned to that grave. _

_But he's ok now. He's finally with her again._


End file.
